


Merchandise

by suzvoy



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-06
Updated: 2004-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is not amused. That doesn't stop Clark from feeling horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merchandise

## Merchandise

by Suz

<http://sjhw.net/suzvoy/svfic.html>

* * *

Bonnie's fault. ALL OF IT. I blame her, her! _points_ _runs away_

Feedback would be delicious :) 

Many, many thanks to fromward. _sticky smooch_

* * *

Clark really shouldn't have been in the store. And he _really_ shouldn't have been eyeing the candy section with quite so much interest. 

Only half an hour earlier he'd been at the mansion, listening as Lex - understandably - ranted and raved about how his father had gone too far, that this was too much, and something about how he didn't have the legal right to use Lex's image. Then, finally, Lex had explained exactly what was going on, and Clark go only gawk at his best friend as he went on to say something about getting them all recalled. 

Clark had a vague memory of murmuring some excuse - homework probably - and now he was here, at the store, staring at _them_. 

Really, they looked quite appallingly nothing like Lex, and if anyone asked him about the fact that he bought out the store's entire stock, well he was just doing his friend a favour by keeping them away from the public at large and saving Lex some embarrassment. 

The second Clark got home, he shut himself in his room and shoved all of them - bar one - into the bottom of the closet. Then, with the one he still had in his hand, Clark sat down on the bed. 

And started unwrapping his Lex Luthor Lollipop. 

The Luthors had been merchandised, Lex was incredibly pissed...but Clark had a _Lex Luthor Lollipop_. 

Lex...the Lex Luthor Lollipop tasted vaguely like strawberries, which was quite honestly a taste Clark had never associated with his friend. He'd expected something darker, maybe? Something stronger. Something _Lex_. Still, Clark wasn't about to give up. He could be very determined when he put his mind to something, and he'd only just started on Lex's Lollipop. 

Leaning back on the bed - a little cautious about Mom's warnings of choking in the past, despite his uniqueness - Clark eventually closed his eyes and let himself relax with the taste of Lex. 

Moving his tongue round and round the top of the lollipop, Clark should have been but wasn't at all surprised when he felt his dick start to harden. Moving the lollipop into his left hand, he kept sucking at the candy shaped like Lex's head as he rubbed at himself through his jeans with the palm of his right hand. 

Moaning quietly and slobbering a little, Clark rocked up against his hand, his world sweet and bitter, his arousal tinged with a slight edge of pain. Starting to feel frustrated his hand moved to the button on his jeans- 

The door swung open. 

Leaping up into a sitting position, Clark yanked 'Lex' out of his mouth with an audible POP. 

The _real_ Lex stood just inside Clark's room, staring at him. 

Clark didn't know what he was doing there. Maybe he'd never believed Clark's excuse for leaving, maybe it was just a coincidence but it didn't matter, Lex was _there_ and Clark was opening his mouth to say something - anything - but then he saw Lex's expression and... 

Couldn't. Say. A word. 

Lex didn't speak either, very very calmly turning to push the door shut quietly. When it was closed he rested against it for a few moments, his arms behind his back, and then he slowly began walking towards Clark. 

When he reached the edge of the bed, Lex smoothly lowered to his knees, and then grabbed and pulled Clark's legs until he was looking up from between them. His gaze finally moving away from Clark's face, he reached out and plucked the lollipop from Clark's hand. When he put it in his mouth and sucked loudly Clark's dick nearly burst through his jeans. 

Eventually pulling the lollipop free with a messy sucking sound, Lex studied it with great consideration. "Not bad," he said quietly, and met Clark's gaze again. "But I understand the real thing tastes better." 

Lex didn't move; it was Clark who dove down to kiss him and then Lex _was_ moving, leaning up until their mouths mashed together, sweet and sticky and strawberry really _did_ turn out to be Lex's flavour. 

And, not long after that, Clark was sucking on something _way_ more interesting. 

**~FINIS**


End file.
